Somewhere Only We Know
by Scale Pixie
Summary: "Yeah, besides, we have a mission to fulfill." Always about the damn mission. Michiru sat up and looked at Haruka, biting her lip. Haruka looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" She didn't sit up though.


**Title:** Somewhere Only We Know [1/1]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kaiou Michiru, Tenou Haruka  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Inspired by Mielancholic of Deviantart. Made for June! Short, but I should get to bed now. First 'I love you's?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Present  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 730  
><strong>Status:<strong> Completed

Michiru shivered against the cold. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she watched Haruka a few feet away from her. Haruka was talking with another racer, and she could see that Haruka kept glancing at her. Michiru would be lying if she said that she didn't love the protective look in Haruka's fierce eyes. She knew that Haruka would willingly give up her life to keep Michiru safe, and she knew that Haruka knew that it went both ways. Michiru would gladly die if it meant Haruka would be alive. It wasn't just for the mission, Michiru had figured that out long ago. She didn't know if Haruka felt that way, but Michiru knew that she was desperately in love with the blonde haired Senshi. Haruka politely ended the conversation, and walked over to Michiru, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close, placing a kiss on top of her head. Michiru curled into the warmth that Haruka's body offered her.

"You could've told me to move my ass, you know." Michiru laughed lightly at Haruka's cursing. She only did it to make Michiru laugh, other than that, Haruka was pretty saint-like when it came to cursing. It always made Michiru smile to hear Haruka let loose, even if it was with her mouth. Michiru couldn't help but blush at the innuendo her mind thought up. Haruka must have sensed Michiru's face heating up as she chuckled lowly. "What are you thinking of, my Sea?" Michiru blushed even more, knowing that she was caught with 'dirty thoughts'.

"I was thinking about how I love when you let loose. Even if it was with your mouth." Haruka thought for a moment, before she burst into laughter.

"Thinking of my mouth, and what it can do, are you?" Michiru turned redder.

"Is it so wrong of me to think of my lover in such a way?" Haruka pulled away, and put on a mock horror face.

"Michiru! We're in public! Hold thy tongue ye demon!" Michiru shoved Haruka playfully which gained a laugh from the other girl. She let her hand stay on Haruka's shoulder, before she trailed it down her arm slowly.

"Haruka, my Sky and Heaven, our life style, makes people think we are the demons." Her face fell as she made small circles in Haruka's arm. Haruka pulled her close and held her against her chest.

"My Michiru, they're wrong. They're all wrong. No demon, could be as beautiful and pure as you." She tilted Michiru's face up and pressed a kiss against her lips. The aqua-haired Senshi smiled in appreciation.

"And no demon could be as amazing, pure, and beautiful as you, my Haruka." Yes, there was no doubt in Michiru's mind that her dying for Haruka had nothing to do with the mission, it all had to do with love. She loved Haruka with all her heart. It wasn't a hard thing to decide actually. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Haruka nodded and let Michiru lead the way. As they were walking, Michiru shivered again. Haruka stopped her, and put her jacket on Michiru's shoulders.

"I'm used to the cold." She said with a smile. Michiru smiled back at her, and wrapped the jacket tightly around her shoulders. Haruka wrapped an arm around Michiru's shoulders and pulled her close to her.

They finally stopped walking when they reached a hill. Sunset had fallen, and the world was being thrown into darkness.

"Patrolling tonight?" Michiru asked. Haruka laid down in the grass and held her arm out for Michiru to lay on, so she could pull her close to her.

"I think so. The princess may be the princess, but she's hardly a good fighter. And her guardians, not much either."

"I guess that's why we were chosen to protect the castle."

"Yeah, besides, we have a mission to fulfill." Always about the damn mission. Michiru sat up and looked at Haruka, biting her lip. Haruka looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" She didn't sit up though. Michiru leaned down over Haruka's head, her hair falling over the blonde's neck, creating a curtain.

"I love you, my Sky and Heaven." Haruka looked at her, with widened eyes. Then her surprise moved into a smile.

"I love you too, my Sea." Haruka pulled her down and captured her lips in a kiss. "So much."


End file.
